Resolución
by Natharell
Summary: Un recorrido por los pensamientos de cierto teniente de cejas tatuadas.


**Notas: **_Bleach _no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Me gustaría, de verdad, sobre todo un par a quienes me gustaría echar el guante, pero creo que no va a ser posible. Este es el primer fic de _Bleach _que escribo, es todo un expermiento, **y tiene spoilers importantes del pasado de Renji y Rukia (esto es, capítulo 98 del manga en adelante)**.La idea llevaba rondándome la cabeza bastante tiempo. Y es que una no puede entender muy bien cómo, con el carácter que tiene, Renji no se dio cuenta antes que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Por extraño que pueda parecer, no es un RenjixRujia, aunque se puede ver de ese modo si se prefiere. Eso, como siempre, queda a gusto del lector.

Gracias por leer.

**

* * *

**

**Resolución.**

_"Oh, que mi corazón sea fuerte,  
y me guíe cuando mis ojos se nublen  
y mis oídos ensordezcan con palabras vacías."_

_Breaking the silence_, Loreena McKennitt

¿Había sido siempre tan pequeña?

Hacía mucho que no le veía y quizás sus recuerdos estaban distorsionados por el tiempo, pero Renji no recordaba que fuese tan pequeña. Ni tan delgada, aunque eso podía ser efecto del _yukata_. El blanco nunca había sido su color. En contraste con su cabello negro, la tela blanca le hacía parecer demasiado pálida, y mucho más después de haber abandonado el _gigai_. Cuando alguien usaba un _gigai_ por tanto tiempo como lo había hecho ella, la separación resultaba extremadamente dolorosa. Su caso no fue una excepción. A pesar de que no se quejó ni gritó, Renji sabía bien que el tránsito había sido duro. Podían haber pasado años desde la última vez que habían cruzado palabra, pero había cosas que no se olvidaban. La forma de apretar las mandíbulas o fruncir el ceño. No lo había pasado nada bien, y quizás por eso estaba tan pálida. Podía ser a causa del dichoso _gigai_.

O podía ser consecuencia directa de no tener poderes. Podía ser causa de haber entregado sus poderes a un muchacho humano, quedándose atrapada e indefensa en el mundo mortal durante más de dos meses. Toda la vida escuchando cómo le llamaba idiota para que, al cabo de los años, fuese ella quien cometiese la mayor estupidez. Lo peor era que no parecía arrepentida por haber tomado una decisión así. Solamente preocupada.

Preocupada hasta el borde de las lágrimas por un humano de cabello naranja. Preocupada hasta el punto de gritarle y ofenderle por evitar que la siguiese. Preocupada hasta el punto de sacar todo el coraje y enfrentarse sola a lo que se le venía encima. Siempre había sido un misterio que una chica tan bajita pudiese esconder tanto valor.

Aunque no recordaba que fuese tan pequeña. ¿De verdad había sido siempre tan diminuta?

Quizás la causa era la celda. Los barrotes eran enormes y la celda era espaciosa, pero estaba prácticamente vacía. El único mobiliario era una pequeña silla justo en el centro del calabozo. Ni rastro de un camastro, mesa o siquiera un _futon_. Por no haber, no había ni sonido. El suelo era de madera suave, al caminar no se hacía ruido. No había nada. Únicamente la silla solitaria donde ella se sentaba a todas horas, de espaldas a los barrotes y mirando en dirección a la diminuta ventana que se abría en medio de la pared, aunque estuviera demasiado alta para poder vislumbrar nada. No parecía importarle, muy probablemente porque miraba sin ver, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y sin moverse del sitio apenas un ápice. Justo como cuando eran jóvenes y ella caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia sin saber adonde iba, porque andaba soñando despierta. Sólo que ahora no soñaba.

Renji no podía entenderlo. De estar en su lugar, sabía que se habría pateado la celda del derecho y del revés, hasta dejar marcas en el suelo. Probablemente hasta habría destrozado la silla, solamente por tener algo que hacer y no caer en lo mismo que caían todos los que entraban en aquellas celdas. El lugar era tan anodino que la monotonía acababa calando hondo, hasta que el preso se dejaba caer en la desesperanza y se dedicaba, simplemente, a esperar su final. Perdían el brillo en los ojos, perdían las ganas de luchar. Eran como un adorno más en de aquel calabozo.

A veces, cuando iba de visita por las mañanas y la encontraba en la misma posición que tenía la última vez que la había visto, sentada sin moverse en medio de la enorme celda vacía, tenía la impresión de que menguaba por momentos. Por eso no conseguía recordar si de verdad siempre había sido tan pequeña y delgada, o si el color blanco le había hecho parecer siempre tan etérea.

Sólo cuando ella giraba la cabeza y contestaba de algún modo a una de sus pullas, Renji conseguía ver a la muchacha de antaño que hablaba y se comportaba como un chico, la misma que, de alguna manera, había sido su líder. Ganaba peso y altura, ganaba fuerza en la voz y presencia física. Y quizás eso era lo que más dolía al teniente de la sexta división, mucho más que los insultos o las referencias groseras a sus tatuajes faciales, que sólo pudiese verla en momentos donde ella fingía que no pasaba nada. Era una fachada, una farsa, algo que hacía para desviar la atención, para no preocupar a nadie más. Quizás por eso siempre acababa enfadándose con ella, gritando y diciendo cosas de las que se arrepentía en cuanto cerraba la puerta a su espalda, hasta el grado de no poder dormir luego. Pero eso no era nuevo. Siempre le había pasado. Quería decirle una cosa y acababa diciéndole otra y, aún cuando lograba decirle lo que tenía planeado antes de llegar a enfadarse, ella acababa echando por tierra todos sus intentos. Como los de animarle y hacer que no se preocupase. Por mucho que Renji le recordaba que era miembro de una familia influyente que no iba a permitir que muriese como una criminal cualquiera, ella negaba una y otra vez que eso fuese a tener algún peso en su sentencia final.

Renji, por su parte, se había negado a creerlo. A pesar de que tenía evidencias suficientes, se negaba a pensar que ella tenía razón. Llevaba un mes como segundo del capitán Kuchiki y, durante ese tiempo, no había conocido en su actual capitán ningún gesto de amabilidad, hacia nadie. Había estado en dos divisiones bien distintas con anterioridad y sabía qué reputación tenía Kuchiki Byakuya entre sus compañeros. No sólo entre los componentes de sus dos grupos anteriores, sino entre el resto de los _shinigami_. Sabía que todo el mundo tenía a Kuchiki Byakuya como un hombre frío, de comportamiento excelente e intachable. Para unos, el modelo a seguir. Para otros, alguien demasiado rígido. Para él, sólo era un noble que se había llevado a la única familia que le quedaba. Le había visto pasear por las pasarelas con su "nueva" hermana al lado, y había estudiado la expresión de ambos. El noble le daba igual. Pero la de ella Ella no era la misma.

Sabía todo eso, porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Pero Abarai Renji, era, ante todo, testarudo. Se había negado a creer que Kuchiki Byakuya no fuese a mover un dedo para salvar a alguien de su casa, aún cuando ese alguien hubiese entrado en la familia mediante una adopción. Se negaba a creerlo. Y ya. Uno no dejaba morir a un familiar si podía hacer algo por evitarlo. Era algo que no se hacía. Todo el mundo que vivía y se criaba en la Sociedad del Alma había aprendido por necesidad que la familia era algo precioso, un tesoro, incluso. Aún cuando no era de tu propia sangre. Renji lo sabía bien, porque su familia se había ido escurriendo entre sus dedos, unos detrás de los otros.

Así que, pasase lo que pasase, Kuchiki Byakuya no iba a dejar morir a Rukia. Estaba claro.

Por eso, acompañó esa mañana de buena gana a su capitán a la celda de la prisionera. Kuchiki Byakuya no había visitado jamás a su hermana, y Renji pensó que aquella era una buena señal. Porque¿para qué iría a verla si no era para comunicarle alguna buena noticia? Si fuese mala, la información llegaría mediante una mariposa monarca o habría algún comunicado oficial. Pero, al ser Kuchiki Byakuya en persona, debía ser buena. Nadie le pedía a otro alguien que anunciase a su propia hermana que iba a morir. No tenía sentido.

Por eso, cuando abrió la puerta, le pareció que Rukia no era tan pequeña como otros días, a pesar de que esa mañana tampoco se había movido de su silla en medio de su celda inmensa y monótona. Vio algo más de color en aquel yukata blanco y casi pensó que los barrotes eran menos impresionantes.

Por eso, esperó lo que quiera que su capitán tuviera que decir, sin abrir la boca para dar los buenos días o meterse con Rukia, como tenía por costumbre. En lugar de eso se acercó a los barrotes con gesto orgulloso y aguardó, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Esperó confiado, hasta que Kuchiki Byakuya anunció que, en veinticinco días, la criminal sería ejecutada. Con aquella voz neutra que usaba para todo, aquel individuo le dijo a su propia hermana que iba a morir, que no volverían a verse hasta que ella estuviese en el patíbulo. Y después se dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás, con toda la frialdad del mundo.

Fiel a sí mismo.

Rukia demostró su valor y su entereza al no mostrar reacción alguna. Siguió sentada de cara a la pared, inmóvil en su silla y sin pronunciar palabra. Eso sólo hablaba de coraje, a pesar de que su figura se hizo aún más pequeña en aquella celda demasiado grande.

Mientras tanto¿qué hizo Renji?

Para su eterna vergüenza, reaccionó de la peor forma. Lejos de aceptar que había sido extremadamente inocente por no querer ver lo que tenía delante y seguir pensando así, decidió que la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando la tenían los extranjeros y, en especial, ese tipo pelirrojo. Porque, por ellos, por estar con ellos, por ayudarles a ellos, Rukia había sido condenada. Así que, como buen estúpido que era, corrió al encuentro de Kurosaki Ichigo y le enfrentó. Se encaró con él, le presionó, le hirió, le echó las culpas de todo y perdió.

Perdió, porque no podía ganar. Perdió porque estaba equivocado.

Kurosaki y él estaban en el mismo bando, pero Kurosaki, al menos, había tenido el valor de ser fiel a su determinación y de saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Kurosaki no se había engañado, había ido directamente a por lo único que importaba en todo aquel asunto: la vida de Rukia. Mientras tanto, él se había estado engañando y había dirigido su ira contra la persona equivocada.

Ya no es mi enemigo -le había dicho a _Zabimaru_ dejando de lado el orgullo, justo como cuando le había pedido a Kurosaki que salvase a Rukia.

Kurosaki Ichigo ya no era su enemigo, porque éste siempre había sido Kuchiki Byakuya. Cuando aún pertenecía a la undécima división lo había tenido muy claro, a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros. Lo había sabido antes, incluso, cuando apenas le habían asignado a la quinta división. Abarai Renji quería ser más fuerte que Kuchiki Byakuya. Ese había sido su objetivo: derrotar al noble que se paseaba por los cuarteles con Rukia a su lado, como si fuese un adorno, sin llegar jamás a mirarle, a hablarle o a notar su gesto triste porque no la conocía lo suficiente.

Su enemigo era el noble que le había robado a la Rukia que conocía.

No había dejado marcharse a Rukia para que fuese infeliz. Le había dejado ir para que su nivel de vida mejorase, para que comiese todo lo que quisiese, durmiese en buenas camas, tuviese ropa bonita y viviese como una noble. Era lo mínimo que se merecía después de la vida que habían llevado en uno de los peores distritos de la zona sur del Rukongai. Era uno de los sueños que habían tenido al intentar convertirse en _shinigami_, y él había sido tan estúpido como para confiar en que los Kuchiki tratarían a Rukia bien, que su interés era verdadero, pero se había equivocado, como se había equivocado en muchas otras cosas. Pero iba a ponerle remedio. Iba a pasar por encima del bastardo que se dirigía a su propia hermana como "la criminal" y que aparecía en su celda para hacer su existencia más miserable.

No iba a dejar que Rukia desapareciese en una celda demasiado grande. Y por eso, se enfrentaría con toda su alma a quien fuese.

Iba a recuperar a Rukia.

Rukia no iba a morir.

Ahora estaba seguro de que no siempre había sido tan pequeña.

**Fin.**


End file.
